Blind Date
by Frankenstein-Drag-Queen
Summary: Jesse James has finally learned to use a computer. He arranges a blind date on a chat site, not knowing that his date is actually Shawn Michaels!


Title: Blind Date.  
Author: Kristina Q.  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. I just borrow them and have some fun!  
Distribution: Anywhere you want just drop me a line.  
Couple: Jesse James/secret. I won't spoil it by telling you who it is giggles  
Warning: Profanity, male/male graphic sexual situations.  
Rating: NC-17.  
Spoiler: None.  
Feedback: Yes please.  
Notes: Jesse James POV. And indicates Jesse's messages in the chat room and # indicates the other persons he is chatting with.  
Summary: Jesse learns how to communicate via the Internet and something very interesting happens.

"Billy, how the hell does this thing work?" I call out, frustrated. I wanna bash this damn thing! It's really getting on my nerves now. Why the fuck did I even turn this shit on!

"Are you stupid or what? Let me see," he's on the verge of laughter. I can hear it in his voice. If he's gonna laugh then I'll bash him instead of this God forsaken laptop!

I sit back in the chair allowing him better access to the laptop on the table. I was actually expecting him to laugh, but instead he widens his eyes. "What the hell did you do?" he asks confused as he points at the monitor.

"What? What did I do? Is there something wrong? Did I do something illegal?" good God, my voice sounds like I'm frightened! I'm not however. Just worried, I guess.

"You're in a chat room!" he says, again pointing at the screen, "Duh! I know. I wanted to try it," I chuckle and Billy just stares at me like I'm insane. "What is it?" I ask, shrugging my shoulders. "It's a chat room for kids between 10 and 12 years!" Oh, yeah, now he starts laughing! If he taught me how to use this thing properly then this wouldn't have happened! "How the hell would I know? I've never done this shit before, remember?"

He's still laughing. Stupid asshole. It's not funny at all! I punch him in the arm, trying to make him stop, but he only winces, punches me in the arm and then goes back to laughing. I rub my arm. He's more annoying than the motherfucking laptop is! I didn't think it was possible. Boy, was I wrong?

"Ok, Jesse, which chat room do you wanna try then?" he giggles and with no further hesitation I tell him which one, "The gay chat, please!" I can't help but smile. I know how much he dislikes the fact that I'm gay.

He doesn't dislike ME, but just… you know… I can't explain it. That's just how Billy is, I guess.

He clears his throat and shifts a little. I love to tease him like this! "Ummm… Gay chat…" he scratches the back of his head before proceeding to find the chat room I want to enter. "What name do you want?" I think for a few seconds before saying "Mr. Doggy Style." "Done. You need anymore help?" he asks, looking at me, scared as if I had just groped his ass!

"Relax! I'm not gonna jump you! Your ass is not THAT fine" I laugh, "I've seen betta," I smirk at him. He looks confused. This is priceless! "And who, if I may ask, has a better ass than I do?" he laughs, patting his firm rear.

"Ahhh… not many. A few… Matt, Jericho, Shawn… and a few more" I wink at him and believe me or not, he takes a step back away from me. This causes me to grin and I return my gaze to the laptop.

#(private message to Mr.DoggyStyle) HotSexyGuy: Hey. Are you up for a chat?#

Oh, a message already! I think I picked a good name!

(private message to HotSexyGuy) Mr.DoggyStyle: Sure!

I wonder if he really is a hot sexy guy as he calls himself… I'm gonna have to find that out, don't I?

#(private message to Mr.DoggyStyle) HotSexyGuy: Great. What are you seeking#  
(private message to HotSexyGuy) Mr.DoggyStyle: Hmmm… I'm not sure. A hot sexy guy to have some fun with  
#(private message to Mr.DoggyStyle) HotSexyGuy: Sounds like me#  
(private message to HotSexyGuy) Mr.DoggyStyle: Why not?

Damn, this is funny. Why haven't I ever been in a chat room before?

#(private message to Mr.DoggyStyle) HotSexyGuy: Tell me a little about yourself then I'll tell you a little something about me#  
(private message to HotSexyGuy) Mr.DoggyStyle: Sounds fair

"Jesse! Don't give out addresses or phone numbers or anything like that! You don't know who you could be talking to!"

Does he think I'm a fucking baby? "I won't, don't worry…" none of your business! I'll give my number or address if I damn well want to!

(private message to HotSexyGuy) Mr.DoggyStyle: Ok, here we go… I'm 6'4 tall  
#(private message to Mr.DoggyStyle) HotSexyGuy: Mmmm… sounds good! I'm 6'1#  
(private message to HotSexyGuy) Mr.DoggyStyle: 236 pounds… I'm not fat or anything! I work out. I'm not a bodybuilder either. If you know what I mean  
#(private message to Mr.DoggyStyle) HotSexyGuy: Sure. I get your point and I believe you. I'm 220 something. I can't really remember. But it's all muscles!#

Nice! Muscles! I wonder if he has an ass like Billy's! Oh lord! I'm thinking about his ass again. It really isn't that gorgeous… Is it? Never mind.

#(private message to Mr.DoggyStyle) SexSlave15xxx: Do you want to suck my dick#  
(private message to SexSlave15xxx) Mr.DoggyStyle: What? No. Get lost  
#(private message to Mr.DoggyStyle) SexSlave15xxx: Do ya want me to suck ur dick#  
(private message to SexSlave15xxx) Mr.DoggyStyle: No! Fuck off, I'm busy  
#(private message to Mr.DoggyStyle) SexSlave15xxx: Uhhh, playing with ya self, huh#  
(private message to SexSlave15xxx) Mr.DoggyStyle: No I'm not. I'm talking to someone…  
#(private message to Mr.DoggyStyle) HotSexyGuy: Are you there? You've gone quiet#  
#(private message to Mr.DoggyStyle) SexSlave15xxx: I can make u horny in a minute! Just tell me whatcha want me to do to ya#  
(private message to SexSlave15xxx) Mr.DoggyStyle: FUCK OFF I SAID! Or I'll kick your ass  
#(private message to Mr.DoggyStyle) SexSlave15xxx: Uhhhh, tough guy, huh? I'm soooo scared#  
#(private message to Mr.DoggyStyle) HotSexyGuy: 'Lo#  
(private message to HotSexyGuy) Mr.DoggyStyle: I'm still here. Just some guy making me nuts  
#(private message to Mr.DoggyStyle) HotSexyGuy: What's he saying#  
#(private message to Mr.DoggyStyle) SexSlave15xxx: U have a small dick? That's why ya don't want me to suck ya off?#

What the hell! I instinctively glance down at myself. It's not small!

(private message to HotSexyGuy) Mr.DoggyStyle: He wants me to suck his cock! And he also wants to suck mine and when I refused then he said I had a small dick  
#(private message to Mr.DoggyStyle) HotSexyGuy: Oh. That happens in here. I know a way to fix that. Wait a sec, ok#  
:HotSexyGuy has left the chat room and moved to another room:

What? I thought he said… Oh, man! This is the last time I'm ever doing this shit!

#(private message to Mr.DoggyStyle) SexSlave15xxx: U have a small wiener!#

That's it! I'm leaving this stupid chat room!

:HotSexyGuy has invited you to a private chat room. If you accept then click HERE. If you deny then click HERE:

Awesome! A private room. Sounds appealing… I move the mouse and click.

:Mr.DoggyStyle has left the chat room and moved to a private room:

#Welcome. This is much better right#  
Yeah. That kid was really a pain in the ass  
#Some of them can be like that…#  
It's actually my first time in a chat room, so I didn't know how it would be  
#Ok. Well, I'm glad to be your first then#  
So am I  
#How old are you BTW#  
I'm from 1969. You  
#1965. Hope it's not bothering you#  
Oh no, not at all

He's from the same year as Billy. Maybe he does have a great ass like him after all! Maybe I should ask… No. It'll spoil it all. He is actually kind of nice.

#Good. 'Cause I really like you. You seem to be a real nice guy#  
Thanks. You are really nice too  
#May I ask what you're wearing?#

Oh, so he wants to know that? Don't mind, since I'm fucking horny right now, and it ain't because of the kid earlier!

…I'm wearing tight jeans and a sleeveless shirt  
#Mmmm… How tight#  
VERY tight  
#No underwear#  
Nope… Like that  
#Oh yes#  
What are you wearing? Something tight like I do  
#I'm only wearing boxers! I'm alone here so I can do whatever I want to!#

Holy shit! He's practically naked! I like that!

I wish I was alone here too, but one of my friends he's here  
#Are you seeing him#  
No… only his ass  
#Are you horny? 'Cause I am#  
Oh yes  
#You wanna know what I'm doing right now#  
Yes! Please tell me!

My breath is heavier now. The words are affecting me like someone was actually touching me! God, I'm beginning to harden! If he has this effect on me over the computer then God knows what he could do to me in real life!

#I'm touching myself… it feels good…#  
Oh shit!

#I wish it was your hands on me… Touching my hot, hard flesh… you like that thought#  
Oh, God…

I swallow hard, closing my eyes, trying to control the stabbing arousal coursing through my entire body. My hands are quivering. I take a deep breath and hold back the need to touch myself.

"Jess, we have to get going now! Move your ass and get ready!" Billy is yelling from behind me, obviously waiting for me so we can leave. Damn! Of all times we have to leave NOW!

I'm really sorry, but I have to go now. It was nice to talk to you and I wish it had lasted longer…  
#Ok… Damn… maybe we'll talk again someday#  
Yeah, who knows  
#Wait a min… We could meet…#  
Meet  
#You know… just as a friendly dinner or something? Nothing more!#

I think about it for a brief moment. It does sound appealing to me. Incredibly tempting! I'm fucking horny right now and it's been months since the last time I had sex. I'm frustrated!

I would love to meet you. But does it have to be only friendly?

Shit! I didn't just ask him that, did I? Fuck! I'm so stupid! He's gonna leave now…

#So you want more than just conversations, huh#  
I didn't mean it that way… I'm sorry  
#It's ok! I'd still love to feel your hands touching me#  
You're serious  
#Hell yeah! And I'd be more than happy to touch you too#

"Jesse!" he keeps yelling, "Just a minute! I'm soon done!"

Deal then. When and where do we meet  
#Where are you right now? I'm currently in New York City, visiting some friends#  
Coincidence? I'm in New York too. To work though  
#Tomorrow? We could meet somewhere. A restaurant perhaps#  
Great! Do you know any restaurant  
#Let me think…#  
#I don't… but there's a bar across the street called 'Hope' and it looks like it's a really nice place#  
'Hope' I think I know that one. I saw it yesterday. Big red building right? With a blue sign with 'Hope' written in white letters  
#That's the place#  
Cool! I'll see you there tomorrow at…  
#8pm#  
Yeah  
#Ok. See you then! Take care in the meantime#  
You too. I can't wait

:Mr.DoggyStyle has left the chat room:

I turn off the laptop and rise from the chair and just as I do so I realize that we forgot to exchange names! Shit… That slipped my mind completely. Oh, well fuck that! It ain't my biggest problem right now. It's the huge boner I have I need to get rid of before Billy sees me!

Quickly I think of something really nasty to get the hard-on under control! It takes me a while and I can hear some faint curses and grumbles from the little entry of our hotel room. Billy is really pissed off now!

When I've managed to control certain… body parts, then I go out to Billy and his angry eyes are piercing right through me. "What the hell took you so long!" he hisses at me. I only shrug my shoulders, "I have a blind date, I guess" and then I can't fight back a giggle.

He only glances at me like I'm a complete maniac, "You what? Are you crazy! You don't even know who it is! It could be a 14-year-old girl or a 60-year-old man! Do you even use your brain for anything?"

I keep my mouth shut, 'cause I know if I say any more then he'll punch me. He can be such an ass sometimes!

So I've been thinking about what Billy said yesterday and I've had some second thoughts about this blind date thing. I was seriously considering to just stay away, but I must admit that my curiosity won at last. I'm here now.

I'm waiting for 'HotSexyGuy' to show up! If only I knew his name. It'll make it all easier! I've told the waitress that I'm waiting for a blind date so if another guy shows up who happens to be on a blind date then she should send him to me. Oh, well I guess it won't that hard anyway. There's no one else here than me. Oh, I can see someone entering now, but I can't see who it is… Wait a… holy crap. That can't be true. It's Shawn Michaels! What the fuck is going on here? It can't be him!

Oh shit… he's talking to the waitress now and… oh no! She's pointing towards this table! Shawn glares over here and he looks shocked! I don't blame him! I'm paralyzed at the moment. He begins to walk. Coming closer. Not good!

"Jesse? I didn't expect you to be here… Ummm… what are you doing here?" his voice is shaky. He ain't the only one who's surprised and confused! I suck it up and tell him the truth, "I'm waiting for someone I talked to on the Internet… A guy… called HotSexyGuy…" my voice trails off almost into a whisper.

He sighs and sits down, "What a small world… It's unbelievable. Well, I'm here now so what do you wanna do?" I can't believe he is this calm. I'm trembling! I inhale deeply and take a sip of my drink. It burns a little in my throat.

After a few minutes of embarrassing silence we finally start talking. We explain to each other about the chat to make sure than it really IS the right person we're facing at the moment. Unfortunately it is him I chatted with. Somehow I actually like it. He is one of the few people who I am actually attracted to.

On the other hand then I know I'm not gonna get anything tonight… Unless I use my own hands to bring myself off.

Suddenly he stares at me with this strange gleam in his eyes. Like a predator only waiting to attack it's prey. And I'm the prey! "You still wanna do what we talked about in the chat yesterday?" his voice is low and seductive, causing a wave of shivers to crawl down my spine.

Does he even have to ask a second time…?

"What the hell… no one will ever know!" I say as we both rise from our chairs, our eyes never leaving each other's.

I look around and he seems to understand what I'm thinking. Where? He points to a door behind me not far from us. I can't help but smile at this. The handicap toilet! Inventive or what?

We both walk calm and controlled towards the door, acting like nothing's wrong. I can feel my erection pushing painfully against the tight fabric of my jeans.

Somehow we manage to get into the public bathroom without being noticed by the waitress. I lock the door and turn around only to be met by a pair of sparkling eyes full of lust and desire. Not that I mind! He pushes me up against the wall and claims my lips in a harsh kiss! There are no feeling involved in this. Just the lust and need.

"Guess this is something we'll never mention to anyone…" I half laugh half moan and he nods and laughs. "We betta get going. We've been out here for a while now," I tell him, knowing that this was nothing but pure lust.

He leans in to steal a quick kiss from me before unlocking the door, "See you someday, Doggy!" he winks and then leaves, shutting the door behind him.

I sigh and look into the mirror not far from me. I can see my own reflection. What has just happened was just what I needed. I better get back to the hotel. Don't want to piss off Billy. He's probably worried. I'll just tell him my 'date' never showed up. That's exactly what he wants to hear, 'cause then he was right from the beginning. Stupid fucker. Never changes. Unlike other things. Despite what Shawn and me said a few seconds ago then I can't help but think that this is not over yet.

I hope it 's not.

The End 


End file.
